Seiyuus Short Stories
by Daiki-chiNishiZawa
Summary: A compilation of one-shot stories about the SEIYUUS of Muse members CONSIST OF SORAPILE AND JOLKS PAIRINGS FOR NOW (Most suggested pairings will be the star for the next update!)
1. Feverish Feelings

**Feverish Feelings**

(Pile and Soramaru)

Today was a tiring day as always. I went to work, do recordings, shoot variety shows, attend meetings for my new album and now I'm on my way to our daily practice for our live. I'm a member of Muse after all. I'm not feeling very well. I can feel my head throbbing with pain but I ignored it. Skipping practice even in one day can be a ruckus. I don't want them to worry about me so I just drank a medicine after entering our building.

"Pai-chan!~"

I turned around and saw Shikaco running towards me, waving her right hand. I smiled at her in response. I've been closed to her ever since I joined the group. She's really fun to be with and she's really energetic. Shikaco looks younger and cute despite being in her mid-twenties. I really enjoy being with her despite our age gap.

"Are you also heading towards our practice room?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let's go together."

She nodded in response. We talked a little about work and about our expectation in our coming live. I wish a lot of fans would watch because it's really fun seeing their happy and satisfied faces when we are performing.

When we reached our destination, the other members are already dressed for practice and waiting for us. The temperature in our practice room is surprisingly higher than before and it made the pain in my head worst.

"Shikaco and Pai-chan, you guys are late!" Nanjolno called out. She's strict when it comes to our practice. Maybe a part of it is because she's the oldest or she's really just strict when it comes to following schedules. But I didn't pay attention to it that much. I sat down at the nearest chair and closed my eyes, ignoring the bickering of my close friends, Nanjolno and Shikaco. I can feel my mind going blank and I started to fall asleep but before the darkness completely devour my mind, I heard Kussun call my name.

"Pai-chan? Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Just a little bit tired." I said, not opening my eyes. I feel really sick but I just can't skip our practice today.

"If you're really tired then you should take a break for now." Kussun said. I could already say that she's worried because of the tone of her voice and I don't want that. I opened my eyes and sat properly, giving Kussun an assuring smile.

" I'm really fine. You don't have to worry about me."

Kussun just stared at me and muttered an "Ok" even though I know that she's not convinced. She's really caring, always doing the mother role in our group. I stood up and went to our changing room to change my clothes and when I got back, we instantly started practicing.

"1…2…3…Turn." We said in chorus. Well, _they_ said. I'm having a hard time talking and breathing at the same time. I barely stumbled at each time we turn. My vision is already getting blurry. Wild Star's dance steps are really hard to follow at first. We keep on changing positions. We're now on the part where it's by pair. I reached out for Soramaru's hand. It's cold or maybe it's because of the sudden change of the temperature of my body. I could see her expression and I know that she noticed it so I let go of her hand as soon as I can and avoided any eye contact. There are still a lot of steps where skinships are needed so I should try my best to look focused on our practice. That's what I want to do but I failed. After Sora finished her solo part, where I will go to her and take her hand, I felt really really dizzy. I walked towards Sora wobbly and before I could even reach her hand, I could feel my body gave in and collapsed. I could still hear my fellow members shout and asked me what's wrong but the darkness already clouded my mind and so I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, the brightness of the room greeted me and made my vision a little blurry. After a while of staring at the ceiling, my visions are slowly coming back to normal. My body is still numbed but my head doesn't hurt as much as before. I tried sitting up but I can't move my body and that's when I noticed the person beside me. She's sitting at the floor but her head is in the sofa with her arms supporting it. I can tell she's really asleep because she didn't even budge at the movement I made.

"Hey…Sora?" I mumbled, slightly shaking her. I don't want to do this because she looks really peaceful asleep. Okay, maybe a little cute too. A woman who's in her mid-twenties with a baby face is the certain thing I know about her. We're not that close and we're also akward with each other. Sometimes she would interact with me for ship pandering and I also do the same thing. For some reasons, a lot of our fans ships the two of us, mostly because we're the seiyuus of the most popular pair in Love Live!, Nico and Maki. To be honest, I want to be closer to her. As close as Mimorin, I guess? I don't know. It's just that, I want to know her more.

"Sora…" I sighed, patting her head. Even though we're not close, I still call her by her first name without any honorifics or formality. We decided that in an interview of our sub-group, BiBi, before. I continued patting her head, touching her silky black hair. I'm attracted at the smell of her hair. It smells so nice and it's also smooth and soft. I love touching it. I stopped patting when I received a movement from her. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. _She's so cute._ I restrained myself from wanting to pinch her cheeks and just looked at her.

"How long am I asleep?" She mumbled.

"I should be asking you that."

"Oh! Pile-chan, you're awake." She said with a shock expression. "How's your feeling?"

"Not too well…" I responded, closing my eyes. I told myself that I don't want them to worry but this happened. "Where are the othe-"

I was cut off when I felt something cool on my forehead and when I opened my eyes, I met Sora's. I can feel the temperature of my face increases when she still moved a little closer. _This is really akward._ My body stiffened and my mind went blank. She slowly stood up and sighed.

"You still have a fever." She mumbled, a faint blush visible on her face. She didn't make any eye contact and I know that she's also embarrassed at the action she did. I covered my face using my right hand and didn't respond to her. She sat beside me. The sofa is big enough for two people to fit in so it's not really uncomfortable.

"Hey Pile-chan…" She said softly. I can't see her face so I just stared at her back, waiting for her to finish what she's saying. "Why didn't you tell us that you are not feeling well?"

"I'm sorry. I don't want to make you guys worry."

"But what if something bad happened to you?" She said louder than before. I didn't think that she would worry this much. I don't know what to do. What if she cries? I might kill myself for making Sora cry. That's the only thing I don't want to see, especially if it's because of me. I slowly sat up and hold her hand. This is the least thing that I can do.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that." She mumbled. "The others are heading for their next activities but I still have time until my next schedule so I stayed here. W-well, I just can't leave you here like that right?"

It made me speechless. _She's really cute! Wait. I need to calm down. She's Sora for heaven's sake but she sounds like Nico-chan for a while there._ I smiled at the thought.

"He-hey! Say something. It's really akward if I'm the only one talking."

"Oh… S-sorry."

She sighed and let go of my hand. "You must be feeling uncomfortable around me. I'm sorry. I should've let someone from the others stay instead of me."

"It's not like that." I said, clenching my now free hand. She looked at me with a hurt expression and it made my chest tightened. I hate it.

"Do you hate me?" She mumbled. It looks like she's about to cry and it hurts me so much. I pulled her into a hugged and held her tightly.

"No…" I whispered to her ear. "I love you."

"Eh?"

I don't know what gotten into my mind and I said that. But now I realised that it really explains why I feels this way when I'm around her. I really like Sora. I gently pushed her away from me and I looked away. I'm afraid to know her answer. Well, I'm not expecting for her to feel the same way. Maybe she's disgusted, we're both girls anyway. _Great. I made the atmosphere more akward._

"I-I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. You must be disg-" I was cut off when she hugged me and buried her face in my left shoulder. She's trembling. _Is she crying?_

"I'm so happy…" She said softly. "I love you too, Pile-chan."

"Eh? But…" I blushed. Butterflies started dancing in my stomach. The person that I love for a long time now also feels the same way. I can die happy now. "W-wait... Give me time to process it."

"Hehehe Okay." She giggled. After a few minutes of processing and struggling to live because of our position, I can feel my body became numbed again.

"Sora… Can I lie down for a while?" I huffed.

"Oh! S-sorry…" She said, sitting up. I slowly rested my body in the sofa and hissed when I lay down with my back because of the pain. Sora looks like she's really worried and so I act like it didn't hurt at all.

"Hahaha… I'm fine Sora." I smiled. "It's just a cold."

"But you don't look like fine." She siged, glaring at me. "It can't be helped then." She lay down beside me. Her face is really close. I want to… _No! Sora will catch my cold if I do that._

"Are you thinking of something weird?" She smirked. "Pile-chan must've been really in love with me~"

"Took you long enough to notice."

"WHA-"

I bumped by forehead into hers and stayed like that for a while, closing my eyes. It's really warm. Sora's presence made my body relaxed again.

"Nee.. Pile-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Can I call you Eriko?"

I opened my eyes and moved backwards. I didn't expect that. We're lovers now so it's not weird if she calls me by my first name, right?

"If that's what you want, Sora." I smiled at her.

"Eriko." She mumbled and it made my heart race.

"Okay, I changed my mind." I said, avoiding eye contact with this cute dork. "You can call me Eriko if we're alone."

"Eh? Why?

"Because the other members will suspect and also we can't let the fans know." _'And I might also die because of heart attack.'_

"But it will help in our ship pandering right?"

"It will but the media will chase us and it may cause us some bad after effects."

She pouted and it killed me again. I'm dating this super cute creature for real. I might die early because of her cuteness.

"Okay then…" She mumbled, cuddling to me. I felt really sleepy and so I closed my eyes. When I'm in the verge of falling asleep, I heard Sora mumbled.

"I love you, Eriko."

* * *

"You should be more careful with your things, Kussun!"

"I'm sorry, Nan-chan… I really forgot my bag."

Kussun and Nanjolno went inside the room and saw the two figures sleeping at the sofa. They went closer at the two and looked at them.

"So they finally confessed to each other huh?"

"How did you know? Are you a magician or something, Kussun?"

"Nah. Just look at them, Nan-chan. They sleep like us. They're so cute cuddling at each other."

"Y-yeah…"

* * *

 **EYOOOOOO! Daiki-chi here~ So here is the first one-shot ^^ I'll update with different pairings every chapter and of course you can suggest what pairing :D THE MOST SUGGESTED PAIRING WILL BE THE CHARACTERS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO JUST TELL ME THE PAIR YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS COMPILATION OF STORIES~ I also appreciate all your support T^T I REALLY REALLY REALLY DO! Thank you~ Feel free to tell me everything about this story~ SORAPILE IS KILLING ME ASDYGABDSASUDYBNASKJGD (sorry xD)**

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE :D**


	2. The Rain Won't Stop

**The Rain Won't Stop**

(Pile and Soramaru)

Black clouds starts forming outside our building. We just finished practicing for our next live and now we are getting ready to go home. Well, not really _home._ The other members will be going in their recordings and the others will be doing some shooting for our variety shows. As for me, my schedules for today are quite free.

"Hey, we're going now." Kussun said as she and Nanjou-san went out of the room. The two them are going to the recording of NozoEli Radio. Those two are really famous because of the ship pandering that they are doing. Their characters in the anime are also shipped by many fans so it's not really surprising.

"I also need to go now." Rippi said, packing her things in her bag. "I still have a photo shoot later."

"Let's go together Rippi." Shikaco beamed, tugging Rippi's sleeve. "I'll also be doing photo shoot next."

Rippi just nodded then opened the door for the two of them to pass through. Mimorin was not in the practice for today because of the recording of her album. We would always go somewhere together like Rippi and Shikaco after practice but too bad she's busy today.

"The three of us should also be going now." Emitsun sighed.

"Are you going to stay here for a while, Soramaru?" Ucchi asked, looking at me with those obviously worried eyes of hers.

"Just a little bit more." I responded. I'm not really in the mood to go somewhere today because of the weather.

"You should go home." Pile said, giving me her usual poker face look. "It would be bad if the rain pour and you're still on your way, right?"

Well she has a point but the fact that I can't hang out with anyone even though I have a free time today, makes me feel bad. I hate the feeling of being left out. I hate being alone.

"We'll be going now Soramaru." Emitsun said, waving at me before she closed the door of our practice room.

 _Where should I go now? I don't want to spend all my free time at home. Maybe I should do some strolling huh?_ I went out of the room after, carrying my bag. When I got out of the building, there's surprisingly lesser amount of people on the road. I walked down the usual way to the park and decided to spend some time there. After reaching my destination, I went to get some drink in the nearby vending machine before sitting down in one of the benches in the park. There are no people around. Maybe it's because of the weather.

"It's really boring." I mumbled to myself, leaning my back in the bench. I closed my eyes and hummed some of our songs. Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan is the first song that come it into my mind so I hummed it peacefully but I stopped when I felt rain drops starts falling on my face. The rain started pouring heavily and so I stood up and run towards a near shed. I forgot to get my drink but I really don't mind at all.

"I'm soaked." I sighed. My clothes are really wet because of the sudden rain and now I don't know how to get home. I didn't bring any umbrella with me today because I never thought that it would really rain this hard. I sat down and drop my bag beside me. The place is really gloomy. I just stared at the distance and started singing the lyrics of the song I hummed earlier, tears starts flowing down my face.

' _Why am I crying? It would be bad if others see me like this.'_ I thought, looking down. I wiped the tears from my eyes but it keeps on falling. _Am I afraid? Am I lonely?_ But the thoughts vanished when I felt a warm object around me.

"Didn't I tell you to go straight home?"

"Eh?" I looked up at the owner of that familiar voice. She's arranging the jacket that gave me warmth. "Why are you here, Pile-chan?" was the only thing that came out from my mouth as I stared at the woman in front of me.

"They cancelled the shooting for KotoHonoMaki today and so I decided to go home." She sighed, sitting beside me. "Then I saw you here. Why are you even here?"

"Well the rain started pouring so I'm stuck here." I mumbled huskily.

"Your voice is weird. Are you okay?"

I didn't answer. The tears start forming beside my eyes again. I don't want anyone to see this side of me, especially Pile-chan. She's a cool and composed person. I admire how she strives hard in practice and in everything she does. It's amazing how she handles work and problems at the same time. I love her voice and her smiles. Even though we're quite akward with each other, I still find it comfortable being with her.

"Hey… Sora?"

She held my hands and gently squeezed it, letting the warmth of hers travel to mine. Happiness starts swelling up inside me. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. Is it because of her presence? Will I also feel this way if the other members found me instead of Pile-chan? Once again, I didn't respond to her. I just hugged her tightly, not letting go of her hand and tightly gripping her back with my other hand.

"S-Sora? H-Hey… What are yo-"

"Can we stay like this until the rain stops?" I barged, closing my eyes while inhaling her nice and calming smell. I also like how Pile-chan smells. Sometimes I would lie and tell her that I forgot my perfume so that I can borrow hers but it's really different when it's from the person herself. It smells much nicer.

"O-Okay…" She mumbled, patting my head.

I hope that the rain don't stop so that we could stay like this forever, comfortably hugging one another, without worrying anything. I wish I could just stay like this with her.

* * *

 **A dedicated chapter to my friend who's a SrPi shipper. Happy Birthday, dummy XD. I promise that the next chapter will be Jolks and I'll upload it as soon as possible.**

 **ANYWAY, I'm really busy and because of it the update of Pandemonium of Love and Whiskey Problems are taking too long. I'm really sorry for that. Seriously. I'll burn my school together with my research and the test I'm having tomorrow. T^T. UGH. I hate being busy. But I'm assuring you guys that my stories are still in progress and I will surely finish it.**

 **Thank you very much for reading and for the support. I really appreciate every review in any of my stories. YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I GET WHEN I'M READING YOUR RANDOM REVIEWS HAHAHAHHA. But seriuosly guys, thank you.**


	3. The Truth from a Dare

**Finally, an update! Here is a fluff fic for you guys. The pairing is Jolks so be ready for some lilies. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **The Truth from a Dare**  
(Nanjolno and Kussun)

"Spin the bottle already!"

"But we don't have a bottle to begin with Shika-chan."

Ucchi fidgeted from her position when the tension in the room started increasing. Well, from just a simple game of truth or dare that is.

"Who thought of playing this game anyway?" Nanjolno sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. The members are sitting, forming a circle so that the bottle would point fairly on anyone from the members. But there's a problem. They don't have a bottle to spin.

"Someone just buy a drink in the vending machine outside." Pile huffed and resumed playing SIF on her phone. This girl is always holding her phone to be honest.

"I'm going to buy a drink then." Emitsun said, marching towards the door but before she goes out, she turned around and asked the other members. "Do you have any request for a drink guys?"

Mimorin looked at the members to see if any of them is interested for a drink but no one paid any attention at what Emitsun said. They're all busy playing, talking and sleeping. Mimorin sighed and responded with "I think we're fine. Just buy a drink for yourself, Emitsun." Emitsun just nodded at her friend's response and went outside the room.

"YES!" Pile screamed, standing up and staring at the screen of her phone. "I finally got Nico's UR!" She beamed in Maki's voice. She jumped around and the other members stared at her with awe.

"Really?!" Rippi said, also standing up. "Let me see!" She grabbed Pile's phone and starred at the screen with large eyes. Shikaco also stood up and looked at Pile's phone.

"Wow… That's awesome Pai-chan!" She beamed, hugging Pile and they jumped around like a small child.

Because of the sounds of her friend laughing and giggling and also with a bit of shouting, Soramaru waked up and rubbed eyes. "Why are you guys so noisy?" She mumbled.

"Oh! I'm sorry Soramaru. Did we wake you up?" Shikaco said, staring at the sleepy face of Sora.

"Nah… Not really. So do you mind telling me why you guys are so noisy?" She mumbled once again. She looked at the three standing figure which are Pile, Rippi and Shikaco. She's expecting an answer from them but she got one from Kussun.

"Pai-chan got the UR Nico in SIF."

"WHAT?!" Soramaru screamed. She's now fully awake because of the news. She quickly stood and snatched Pile's phone from Rippi. She stared at the screen and looked at the owner of it with sparkling eyes. Pile just shrugged and managed to flash a smile at Soramaru.

"You're so great Pile-chan!" Soramaru beamed, tackling Pile and because of it Pile lost her balance and they fell at the floor. The other members just laughed at them. It's a rare sight after all.

"NicoMaki is sailing~" Emitsun giggled, walking towards her friends. Sora and Pile awkwardly separated with a blush visible one their faces. Emitsun handed the empty bottle to Shikaco and sat beside the others. They all sat down properly and Shikaco put the bottle in the middle, grinning. She spins it nervously and the other members stare at the bottle hopping it doesn't point at them but as expected it stopped and the person it's pointing to is… Mimorin!

"Why?!" She growled, making one of her derp faces. The other members burst out laughing and Ucchi managed to say "Truth or dare, Mimo-chan?"

"D-dare? Stop laughing at me!" Mimorin growled once again. The other members are still laughing though. Well, just imagine the beautiful Mimori being bullied but still having that derp face of hers.

"T-then do 20 push ups while singing Garasu no Hanazono." Rippi mumbled, stifling her laughter.

"WHAT?!"

The group burst out and their laughter echoed throughout the room. Mimorin frowned at her friends' reaction but she can't help but smile to herself because of the warm feeling in the atmosphere.

"Fine, I'll do it." She said heading at the side of the room and positioning herself to do some push ups.

"Emitsun, quick! Hand me the camera!" Kussun ordered, laughing harder than before.

"Yume no meiro~" Mimorin mumbled, trying to sing the lyrics as she do some push ups. The others can't help but laugh out loud. Soramarun literally rolled down the ground while holding her stomach.

After a while of dying because of laughter, Mimorin finally finished her torture and they resumed the game with Mimorin spinning the bottle. The bottle finally stopped and it pointed to none other than the cute and cool Elichika, or should I say Nanjolno!

Mimorin's eyes sparkled after seeing Nanjolno's surprised expression. _'Time for revenge.'_ She thought to herself. "Nan-chan, truth or dare?" She smiled innocently at the older woman.

"Uhmm… Truth?" She mumbled, gulping.

"Are you sure?" Mimorin wore a creepy smile that made Nanjolno's spine chill.

"I mean dare." Nanjolno said, looking away.

"Mimo-chan is scary." Ucchi said, giggling a bit.

"Then act a doujin of NozoEli with Kussun!" Mimorin said proudly.

Kussun and Nanjolno's eyes widen at the sudden outburst of Mimorin. They looked at each other with a hint of red in their faces.

"Oh~ That's interesting~" Emitsun said, grinning at the two.

"Good luck, Nanjou-san and Kussun." Pile said, giving thumbs up.

Nanjolno stood up with a blushing face and said, "W-why do Kussun have to act with me?" She stuttered. "I'm the only one who said dare."

The other members just giggled at their senior's reaction and it made Nanjolno's blush deeper than before.

"Well I can do let you do anything because you said dare." Mimorin stated, smirking. Nanjolno's face paled and she cursed herself for falling in the trap of Mimo.

"F-fine…" She mumbled, covering her face with the back of hands. Kussun didn't utter a word because she knows that she won't get out in this situation.

Soramaru scrolled at her phone for a good doujin and stopped when she found a nice one. She grinned and showed the phone to her friends.

"The doujin you'll be acting is an omake of Garasu no Hanazono." She paused for a while and stifled her laughter. "I think you already know this." She added.

"Oh! Isn't that the one which Eli and Nozomi are forced to record the Garasu no Hanazono?" Emitsun stated, beaming like a child.

"Yup!" Soramaru confirmed.

"What's up with using Garasu no Hanazono every dare?" Pile mumbled.

"Because it's gay, that's why." Shikaco answered, giving a knowing look at Pile. The others exploded with laughter once again because of it but they really can't deny it because it's true.

"Hey let's just make it quick okay?!" Nanjolno growled, glaring at the laughing women at the room.

"Yes yes…" Mimorin mumbled, wiping tears on the side of her eyes.

Soramaru held her phone and played the Garasu no Hanazono. Everyone became quiet and Kussun and Nanjolno begun their act. The two of them are overheating because of the skinship they are doing but they kept the act going. The other members just watch at the two with wide eyes. They are speechless at how good the two are.

"Yume no meiro~"

"Yuri no meiro~"

Nanjolno stroked Kussun cheeks, completely forgetting the fact that they are not alone in the room. Kussun just stared at her eyes, holding Nanjolno's hands and smiling.

As the song continues, the two became more and more entranced with each other and the other members can't help but blush at the close proximity of the two women. Well they can't do anything until the chorus started because Nanjolno hands started rummaging through out Kussun's clothes. They completely forgot the presence of the other members.

"W-wait! This is becoming more and more intense." Soramaru interrupted, overheating at the action of Nanjolno and Kussun.

Emitsun and Mimorin pulled the two apart while Pile covers her face to hide the deep red creeping to her cheeks. Shikaco is covering Rippi's eyes and was too stunned to comprehend any words.

"Eh? But the song is still not finished." Nanjolno said, looking at Soramaru.

"Thanks for that Emitsun…" Kussun mumbled to the girl behind her. "Nan-chan can be really daring." She added, still overheating.

"Well at least we all know that she's really gay for you." Emitsun said, looking at the other members that are glaring at Nanjolno with faces that are covered with different shades of red.

* * *

 **Anyway, thanks for the reviews and supports. I'm really sorry for the late updates. Life is hard you know and I'm struggling to stop myself in burning my school.**

 **I also made an account in tumblr and if you have any questions, request or if you just want to visit me, just look at my profile and you will see a link there or you could just search**

 **I'll see you in the next update. See ya!**


End file.
